lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Marburg
Castle Marburg is the ancient castle/estate of House Ordos, and it holds the position of being the center of the lands controlled by House Ordos. Capable of holding hundreds of people within its walls the castle is the last line of defence for the village of Marburg, and located high on a cliff its defences are impressive. The Castle was the first thing founded in Marburg and its founding heralded the growth of the village around it. The castle grew each generation with each leader of House Ordos adding their own personal addition to the castle, and thus the castle is an impressive symbol for House Ordos of their power. During the rise of William Lovie III. he would stay briefly at Castle Marburg and it was while here that House Ordos decided to remain loyal to the prince as opposed to joining with Sean Lovie and his True Sons of Lucerne. For this reason the house become very powerful as they have hosted more and more guests to their mighty castle which is the envy of many around the area. Under Dennis Ordos the current Patriarch of House Ordos Castle Marburg has grown even more as another tier of walls is being constructed at the bottom of the cliffs which will be the new front line of defence. This goes alongside several other large upgrades done by the Order of the Grey Dragon in order to make Castle Marburg a fortress. History Early History The Castle was the first thing founded in Marburg and its founding heralded the growth of the village around it. Growth The castle grew each generation with each leader of House Ordos adding their own personal addition to the castle, and thus the castle is an impressive symbol for House Ordos of their power. Dennis Ordos During the rise of William Lovie III. he would stay briefly at Castle Marburg and it was while here that House Ordos decided to remain loyal to the prince as opposed to joining with Sean Lovie and his True Sons of Lucerne. For this reason the house become very powerful as they have hosted more and more guests to their mighty castle which is the envy of many around the area. Under Dennis Ordos the current Patriarch of House Ordos Castle Marburg has grown even more as another tier of walls is being constructed at the bottom of the cliffs which will be the new front line of defence. This goes alongside several other large upgrades done by the Order of the Grey Dragon in order to make Castle Marburg a fortress. Points of Interest Tower of Ulden : "A pipe dream fromt he beggining the tower had the possiblity of bankrupting us as a house, but instead it was just another thing that went right for us." : -Dennis Ordos The Tower of Ulden is a very large tower built in in the castle by Ulden Ordos in order to stake his claim on the history of the castle itself. At first it was hoped the tower would serve as a very large defence tower, but its beautiful view eventually meant that it now serves as the living quarters of much of House Ordos in the castle. The Tower of Ulden was sadly the first and last memory of Ulden Ordos. Ulden has spent his life in the shadow of his brother who was the lord of House Ordos, and thus he never really accomplished anything of note. The tower was planned and paid for by Ulden through huge debts which luckily for House Ordos were all on him, and thus when he died during a dueling accident a year after its completion they were free and clear of the massive debt he had taken out. Noteable People Category:House Ordos Category:Fortress of Lucerne Category:Castle Category:Castle in Lucerne